


Candy Hearts

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Sweet Valentine(s) [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Candy Hearts, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: As far as gifts went, it wasn't the most extravagant Wheeljack had ever given him...





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day prompt 'Candy Hearts'

As far as gifts went, it wasn't the most extravagant Wheeljack had ever given him.

It was even relatively normal; energon and oil goodies were a classic as far as love tokens went, something Cybertronians had in common with humans (though the humans favored the exchanges of chocolates and candies rather than fuel sources potentially lethal to them. Most of the time.)

Of course, just because it was a relatively normal gift didn't mean Ratchet had to throw any sense of caution he had out of the nearest window. Eck, learning Wheeljack had homemade something would have sent the average mech ducking for cover -- and nevermind the fact Wheeljack's inventions didn't all blown up or malfunction in some way or shape. The ones which did simply tended to do so spectacularly and as such, they were more memorable than his considerably quieter, more numerous successes.

That hadn't stopped Ratchet from loudly and firmly instituting a policy of 'no homemade inventions as love tokens ever again' after the incident with the homemade cleaning Drone/Medbay Helper that had split its time between leaking oil and coolant everywhere (when it wasn't spitting it in people's faces; Tracks and Sunstreaker had been incensed and it was a miracle the Drone had survived either of them gunning for it) and messing up Ratchet's files so badly it had taken the CMO almost a full vorn of careful, patient resorting before he had them back in order. Even Special Ops Agents on ‘training-missions’, courtesy of Jazz being either a sadistic fragger or just wanting a good laugh at somebody’s expense, had never managed to put Ratchet’s Medbay in such a sorry state.

And that was just the first incident of many. Ratchet still twitched when the foldable toolbox was mentioned in his presence (granted, when it had ended up exploding and projecting tools around for everyone to duck in the middle of a battlefield, one specific wrench had nailed Megatron right in the forehead, so at least it was worth a laugh – if one could forget about the flying hacksaws). The homemade 'multi-usages tool' incident was also better left forgotten -- and not only because Ratchet had almost lost a hand to its viciousness. The 'new and improved scanner' was also not worth thinking about.

Wheeljack had looked like a kicked turbo-puppy after Ratchet had enforced the rule, but the CMO had stayed firm in his decision -- then pointed out that the rule didn't ban homemade fuel, which had restored Wheeljack's delight to near 100%. And so Ratchet would often go back to his quarters after a long, arduous day to find a cube of highgrade or a box of confections waiting for him on his berth, when his happy, equally off-duty lover wasn't' the one to hand them to him personally.

For a scientist and inventor, Wheeljack was usually surprisingly unimaginative when it came to goodies' shapes and tastes (partly because he liked simple goodies with mild flavors -- and as a matter of fact, so did Ratchet -- and partly because Wheeljack knew enough about chemistry and apparently to know that you couldn’t just mix things at random and hope to have something palatable). He always followed the same recipe and always gave them the form of little squares easily and neatly stored.

When you were aware of those details, it helped to make the assortment of homemade goodies he was presenting the CMO all the most peculiar.

"Well?" the inventor asked eagerly, vocal indicators flashing bright on either side of his head. “What do you think? You like?”

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him, then looked back down at the box of goodies in his hands. It certainly wasn’t the standard goodies alright; the color was a bright blue instead of the usual purplish-pink, and the shape was…

“What kind of shape is that?” he asked, picking one and holding it warily between his fingers. Wheeljack seemed to deflate a little, but his vocal indicators were still bright.

“Well, hearts, of course,” he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “You know, like those human organs?”

Ratchet made a face. “Meh. I saw real human hearts in those videos the medical schools sent us; they certainly didn’t look like that!” He should known; he had seen several videotaped autopsies to learn more about the human body, just in case something happened to their human companions while he was around. Given how often they tended to end up in danger, he felt entirely justified.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head. “Well, no,” he admitted, because him too had seen the videos as well – Ratchet had insisted anyone regularly hanging out with humans saw them just in case they needed to face a medical emergency, and Wheeljack spent enough time around Sparkplug Witwicky to qualify. “But that’s how humans tend to draw hearts – especially their Sparklings.”

“Hmm, do they? And why do they do that? No, actually, don’t answer that,” Ratchet corrected himself. He had no need to know why humans did the things they did, less he’d get a headache or put his medical protocols into frenzy due to discovering yet another unhealthy thing they kept indulging in without a care. “Tell me why you decided to give me… heart goodies?” he asked tentatively instead.

Wheeljack tilted his head, optics bright. “Did you know humans hold a celebration for lovers in winter time? Today, to be specific. Couples go out for romantic dinners and they give each other gifts to show how much they love each other.”  
“Why? Don’t they do it the rest of the time? I thought Spike was out for dinner with Carly every week?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “They do. It’s just a special time where everyone do it at the same time I guess? Anyway, humans offer each other gifts, and among them candies shaped like hearts. So I thought that perhaps you’d like those ‘heart candies’ too?”

“Humans think it’s romantic to eat something that is basically shaped like what serve them as a mix of Spark-chamber and fuel pump?” Ratchet asked dubiously, giving the heart-shaped goodies a stranger look. “Just when I thought they couldn’t get any weirder…” he mumbled, then saw Wheeljack’s expression. The inventor’s optics had lost their brightness and the brush of his EM field, though faint, betrayed his sudden uneasiness. Ratchet was quick to add: “Those goodies look delicious, though. Thank you Wheeljack.” He gave him a large smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the other mech’s forehead. “Care to share them with me?”

Wheeljack’s vocal indicators flashed as he passed an arm around the medic’s waist and came closer. “I’d be delighted.”

****

End


End file.
